Burning Passion
by terminatorluvr
Summary: William has passed away after being shot to which Georgiana leaps into the embrace of Charles Grey GeorgianaxCharles Lemon


It had been a month since the Duke had passed away due to a gunshot that had shattered his spine and ruptured his lungs. Georgiana had felt some sadness about his death but was also relieved that she was now free again.

Lady Bess had been unhappier than Georgiana for she had felt emotionally closer to William despite being his mistress. She was relieved at least that in his will William had allowed her to remain living with Georgiana in his will.

_**Flashback**_

_William lay weakly in his bed a fever raging through his body due to the poison in his bloodstream thanks to the infernal bullet that had penetrated his chest._

_Georgiana entered the room slowly and sat beside his bed remaining silent unsure of what to say to him._

_Bess who had been keeping him company sensed that they desired some time alone so she politely left the room allowing them some privacy._

_William turned to Georgiana weakly "You…You came to see me" he whispered hoarsely a pained look on his face._

_Georgiana clenched her fists which were perched upon her lap "It only felt natural since you are my __**husband**__" she said stiffly. _

_William could tell she wasn't deeply hurt by all this and knew deep down she was happy about being able to be with another man Charles Grey to be exact. He took a deep breath closing his eyes "I…I release you from this arrangement"._

_Georgiana went quiet a look of disbelief and confusion on her face "William?" she said in a confused tone._

_William reached out and took her hand shakily "Georgiana too long have I imprisoned you…too long have I robbed you of happiness now I release you…" he said weakly and closed his eyes his hand loosening its grip._

_Georgiana sat still unable to believe what she had just heard her husband __**allowed **__Charles Grey to be part of her life on his death bed._

_**Now**_

Georgiana turned to Bess slowly "Bess…" she said calmly placing down her teacup and placing her hands tightly on her lap.

Bess raised her head to face her friend "Yes Georgiana? What is it?" she said smiling sadly.

Georgiana took a deep breath "Before he passed away William…William _permitted _me to rekindle my relationship with Charles" she said nervously.

Bess was stunned and placed down her teacup "are you serious?!...Georgiana this is a very delicate matter is he not supposed to be engaged?!" she said in a concerned tone.

Georgiana shook her head "No I was informed that he merely got engaged due to an arrangement between his father and the duke" she said stiffly. Thankfully before his death Charles had secretly broke off their marriage for Georgiana's sake.

Bess became more relaxed and pitiable "I see then we shall invite him to dinner tonight and explain to him the situation and how you shall deal with this" she said sternly but in a kind tone.

_**That evening**_

Charles, Bess and Georgiana sat around the table enjoying a delicious meal of roasted pork, vegetables and apple sauce with a crisp dry white wine. There was a lot of tension due to Charles and Georgiana still being attracted to one another.

"Mr Grey Georgiana has something to discuss with you" she said casually taking a mouthful of wine smiling charismatically at Georgiana as she did so.

Charles finished his mouthful of food and then gazed deeply at her with a charming smile and said "and what would that be?"

Georgiana clenched her fists taking a deep breath "My…My husband permitted me to rekindle my relationship with you on his death bed…" she said nervously to which the room went quiet.

Charles stopped eating and stared at her in disbelief he couldn't believe what he was hearing and suspected this to be a trick "It's not possible…it HAS to be a lie" he said sharply becoming concerned.

Bess shook her head "No Charles every word Georgiana says is true I read William's will with her and in it he clearly stated that Georgiana would legally remarry you after his death" she said solemnly.

Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing at long last the woman he _loved _or to be exact _adored; desired_ even was now his. He got up from his chair and knelt beside her shocking Georgiana and pulled out a gold ring with 1 large diamond and 2 small diamonds either side shocking both Bess and Georgiana.

Georgiana was so happy she wanted to cry "Charles I…I don't know what to say" she said almost in tears.

Charles smiled "Just say yes and make me the happiest man alive" he said stroking her hand lovingly then kissing it.

Bess was nearly in tears herself but decided to be brave for Georgiana's sake "Go ahead Georgiana find your own happiness" she said wiping her eyes.

Georgiana smiled "Yes… Yes of course I will Charles!" she cried bursting into tears and hugging Charles and kissing him lovingly.

_**That night**_

Lady Bess sat in her room gazing into her mirror "at least you can be in love now Georgiana just like you always wanted" she said kindly thinking of her friends future with Earl Grey.

Meanwhile in Georgiana's room Charles and Georgiana were talking while drinking wine and talking. Luckily they had discovered that baby Eliza could legally be brought to Devonshire house and raised amongst the other children just as Georgiana had always wished.

Charles stroked Georgiana's hair gently "Now we can be together always and I can at least say we had a child together" he said fondly.

Georgiana smiled and snuggled into his chest lovingly breathing in his masculine scent and toned torso. Unlike William's body which had later become rather plump; Charles had a very muscular and well-proportioned body and was around her age.

Georgiana placed down her glass and gazed deeply into Charles eyes moving closer to him luring him in then kissed him "Make love to me Charles…I want you to hold me" she whispered softly into his ear.

Charles felt a strong desire burning within him and then dropped his goblet allowing it to tumble to the floor as he pounced on Georgiana like a wild animal. He forced a passionate kiss upon her rosy lips and breathed in her sweet scent "Georgiana I love you…I love you so much let me see…let me see your body" he moaned desirably.

Georgiana pulled off Charles shirt and trousers desperately while he swiftly removed her own nightgown. She was then pinned to the bed by his strong arms but she didn't care she wanted him to see her this way.

Charles loved what he saw; Georgiana had a figure every man would go crazy for despite her childbirth's and as a bonus her once small perky breasts had developed into mature busts very well. He kissed her neck lovingly and then gazed into her eyes "You are beautiful Georgiana" he said gently and kissed her again but this time more gently as if she were a fragile doll that would break at any time.

Georgiana cupped his face in her hands her expression lustful "Make me burn Charles" she whispered.


End file.
